Nightmare, SoKai Version
by ShadowofaHeart
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi have returned to Destiny Islands, only to be haunted by Nightmares every night. When Sora requests that Kairi sleep over at his house, what will happen? SoKai Oneshot.


**Nightmare, SoKai Version**

Kairi watched helplessly as Sora tossed and turned in his bed, nightmares flooding through him. He and Riku had returned to Destiny Islands almost two weeks before, yet his journeys still haunted him. The King _had_ said all wasn't finished, and there were still some journeys ahead of them, but this seemed different. Sora had told her of nights he had dreamed of all thirteen Nobodies in Organization XIII attacking him at once, his own death, Riku's, and hers, along with Heartless covering every world. Riku, at first, had told them it was normal; after all, they had been traumatized, but after two weeks, they were starting to doubt the nightmares would ever end. Kairi had the least, due to her being left out of most of the adventures. Riku didn't like to talk about it, but his mood told them he suffered in the night as well. And Sora … was awful. Bags under his eyes, clothes messy, hair in a bed head, … he looked terrible. People all over the island awoke to his screaming all night, every night. Once, when Riku had slept over, Sora had summoned his Keyblades and was thrashing about. That wasn't totally a problem, until he started sleep-fighting. Riku had had to attack him to wake him up and protect himself.

Earlier today, Sora had pleaded and begged Kairi to sleep over and watch him. She had agreed, of course, hoping to find a way to help him.

Kairi reached out and grabbed his shoulder. He stopped squirming for a minute as she brushed his bangs out of his face. A small, almost invisible trace of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Kairi," he mumbled, sleep-talking.

"Sora... It's okay. Calm down."

Strange enough, he seemed to understand her. His shoulders sagged, and his once rigid body relaxed from its tense position.

Kairi continued. "That's it, Sora. Just sleep. Dream good dreams. Like …" She tried to remember something he had told her had been in his dreams (which he had told her _before_ the Keyblade). "…chocolate chunk ice cream waterfalls and watermelon rainbows!"

Sora grinned. "Yummy... Are you there?"

"Only if you want me to be."

"Then I will eat Gummi Bear Kairi first!"

Kairi giggled. It was there own little joke. The two had wondered what the other tasted like (don't ask, they were nine), and Sora had _insisted_ she would taste like Gummi Bears. Then he claimed every time he went to sleep, he would eat her first. She had retorted, of course, and had determined to eat him first too. He sounded like he did before the Heartless. She was glad; she'd always liked him like that.

"Only if I get to eat Chocolate Chip Cookie Sora!" she replied, still giggling and continuing the joke.

The red-head had never seen someone chuckle in their sleep, but Sora did. "Go ahead then," he said, defeat in his voice.

She raised an eyebrow, though he couldn't see it. "What?"

"I thought you wanted to eat me. Hurry up or I'll eat you first!"

Now she was really confused. "Eat you? I thought we were joking! I can't eat you!"

"Why not? Don't I taste good?"

_He's so silly when he's asleep, even more than when he's awake,_ she thought. _Hmm, he __**is**__ asleep... Maybe..._

"Let's see," she said. With that, she leaned down and kissed him. Surprisingly, he actually _did_ taste like a chocolate chip cookie. Almost immediately after she pressed her lips to his, Sora opened his eyes, those sapphire blue orbs of his glowing. When Kairi saw he was awake, she quickly pulled away and shot of the bed.

"Sora!"

"What?"

"You were awake?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah..."

"The entire time?"

His blush deepened. "I was … afraid that if I fell asleep … I'd hurt you … So I tried to fake it so you wouldn't get suspicious. It worked, didn't it?"

"Why'd you ask me over in the first place?"

Kairi didn't think he could get any redder. Sora moved to the edge of the bed and motioned her closer, to which she complied. "To tell you … I love you," he whispered in her ear, then he pressed his lips to hers.

Was she hearing correctly? Did Sora just say he loved her? And was he _kissing_ her? She was about to pull back, but Sora must have thought ahead, because his left hand was holding her head while his right arm reached down to wrap around her waist. He gently pushed her head closer, as if trying to force her to kiss him back. But she didn't mind. She kissed him back like he wished. Kairi moved her arms to his neck, then slightly up to his head to tangle her fingers in his hair. She felt him grinning in the kiss, and knew she too was giving a Joker-like smile. It just showed how happy she was.

When at last they regretfully pulled apart and got their breath back, Sora gave her one of his stupid-but-adoring grins.

"You know, it's funny … you actually do taste like Gummi Bears." He chuckled. "I told you you ate too many."

Kairi rolled her eyes, but smiled back at him. "And you actually do taste like chocolate chip cookies. You snuck some, didn't you?"

His blush returned. "Just five or six …" he mumbled.

"No wonder you're having nightmares! And don't you tell me six giant chocolate chip cookies with marshmallows and sprinkles isn't a lot; it is!" But they were both laughing.

"Say Kairi," he began when they had calmed down. "You never … answered me."

Thinking she had zoned out and missed something he had said, she apologized. "I'm sorry, Sora. What did you ask?"

"Well … I sorta phrased it as 'I love you' …" He trailed off.

"Oh!" Kairi's eyes widened as she realized she never told him how she felt about his confession. "I forgot!" Sora chuckled and she glared at him. "And now you're laughing at me!"

"N-No I'm n-not..." he said, still chuckling. The red-haired girl pouted, so his eyes softened. "Come here..." He reached over, grabbed her waist, and lifted her up on the bed. Then he brought her close to him as he laid down, making her rest her head on his chest. "Shh..." Sora whispered, stroking her softly.

Try as she might, Kairi just couldn't stay mad at him, especially not when he was acting like this. She snuggled onto him, enjoying his warmth.

"Hey, Sora?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you're back."

"Heh, me too."

It was silent for only a moment.

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

He gave her a ridiculous grin and kissed the top of her head. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! I felt bad that I hadn't written anything for SoKai yet, so here ya go. Sora's so silly sometimes. LOL. Gummi Bear Kairi and Chocolate Chip Cookie Sora. These are the times when you just LOVE your imagination!<strong>

**Sora: R+R, and I'll give you a chocolate chunk ice cream waterfall!**


End file.
